


My living art project

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Barebacking, Biting, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Painting, Slash, anal insertion, hands tied, insertion, naughty use of paint, paint as lube, urethra play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard  gets a new model in at class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My living art project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts), [dantereznor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/gifts), [mindchemicals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindchemicals/gifts).



> I do not own Gerard Way or Frank Iero. They do not condone anything written in my stories and this fake I made it up.
> 
> I want to thank the two people I have gift this fic to for being my betas helping me writer and edit them i couldn't have done this without you guys. Thanks so much.
> 
> Also i wanted to thank ghosted for being my muse helping me always come up with knew ideas love you man

Today while sitting in art class I found myself only half listening in the back, near dozing off with my long black hair hiding my pale round face which was etched with a bored, disdainful expression. As this was finally my senior year of college and I had been in the art program for years now, the idea of these lessons teaching me anything new was dismal as I was growing bored with them.

 

"Mister Way." The professor snapped.

 

I jerked, tilting my head up right to meet his eyes from where he stood a few away.

 

"I said we are doing something a bit different this year." He said with an impatient tone.

 

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

"I have models to partner with the class, who have volunteered to be your canvas. " He stated.

 

"Great," I mumbled to myself.

 

"What was that Mister Way?" The teacher asked.

 

"Nothing sir." I answered sweetly.

 

"You partner will be... Mister Iero." He said, squinting at his paper.

 

Rolling my eyes, I wait for my model to shuffle over. The moment when I look up to see him, my breath catches in my throat and I almost choke. He had to be one the most beautiful things I had ever laid eyes. He had this perfect kissable mouth and jet black hair that give him the appearance of skater kid, his bangs all wispy and hanging in front of his eyes. His skin was pale and I felt excited at the thought of drawing him. I almost fall out my chair at my professor next words.

"I want you to paint on your models bare skin. Use it as your canvas and make them a living, breathing piece of art."

I must have looked like a jackass with the way mouth gaped open at these words, but I quickly snapped it shut.

He wanted me to get this exquisite creature nude and paint on his bare skin?

"You will need to take pictures or video to document your work and turn them in as the finished project." Informed the teacher, though I was no longer listening to him.

I had gotten slightly hard at the idea of painting on him and was now shifting awkwardly in my seat while I eyed him up and down, trying hard to look interested. He seemed unfazed.

"My apartment is just off campus about a block. We can work there." I don't really ask; I just kind of tell him.

"Sure, just give me the address." He says, smacking loudly on a piece of gum.

I grab a sheet in my sketch pad that I had been doodling on. Ripping it out, I sloppily scrawl my address across the torn piece of paper. He glances at it for a moment before he smiles at me.

"I know where this is... how ‘bout tonight at 6?" He asked, smile never leaving his lips.

"Sure. I’ll see them you then." Abruptly pushing my chair back to leave, I quickly exit the room so I could head back home to set up for the project.

That evening there was a loud rapping on my door and I pulled it open to find the Iero boy on the other side looking disinterested. I open the door inviting him in and his eyes widen as he looks around the room. My art is everywhere; some of it on the wall, scattered on tables, and even some on the large black sofa in the middle of the living room. I have a large easel in the middle of the living room area with large sheet of plain white paper secured on it. Motioning to the large wooden easel, I inform him we will be working here. He pushes his hair out of his eyes and meets my own, looking a bit awkward.

"I um... should I get undressed now?" He asked.

"That is why you're here." I tell him, smirking.

He rolls his big brown eyes and begins to undress, neatly folding his clothing and setting them on the back of my messy sofa. He moves to stand in front the large white canvas. 

"Well, tell me how you want me." He says bluntly.

I move to stand in front him and have him face the canvas with his back toward me. Despite his somewhat short height and thin frame, his body was pretty well defined everywhere except around his waist and hips where there was small pale pudge of skin. I have to admit I found even it to be sexy. I set to work digging out the paints and brushes I’d need to paint the picture already in my head. It was going to be a dark street in London painted on his back, where a man wearing a top hat stood in the distance, silhouette dark and showing as nothing but a shadow, with the only lights in the foggy night coming from the dim kerosene street lamps. Dipping my brush into the paint and moving closer now, I begin to paint on his lower back. 

He squirmed a bit at first and I thought he was just ticklish. I grumbled at him to stay still and he apologized in hushed tone, stilling himself. When I moved to look at him from the side I realized it was not that he was ticklish but that his cock was growing hard, and it was obviously making him uncomfortable. I leaned in, placing my lips so close to his ear they were nearly touching him.

"Someone is sensitive." I whisper softly, my warm breath caressing his ear.

I see him visibly shiver and a grin curls on my lips.

Reaching out I run my hand over one his soft, firm ass cheeks.

"You might want to be still when I am painting here. " I growl in his ear.

I can see his Adam's apple bob as his swallows nervously. I move behind him again taking the paintbrush in my hand once more, and start to paint on his body where I had not originally intended to. I slowly run the brush down his crack letting it dip between the cheeks letting it slide over his hiding hole. He trembles, licking his lips nervously. I am glad I decided to work with water-based paint that was safe and non-toxic as I suddenly develop a plan. I carefully look for one my paint brushes with a large rubber handle dipping it the green paint. I slide to my knees behind the younger boy placing my hands on his ass cheeks and slowly push them apart, revealing the pucker hiding within. I slowly run the tip of the rounded handle over his entrance and start to tease his hole with it. He has not spoken a word, but I can see the sweat start to build on his skin. I press the tip against his hole as hard as I can without breaching him.

"Please." He suddenly whimpers from above me. 

I push the tip of the brush handle into him, admiring the way his hole spreads around it sucking it in needily. Once it was fully inside him I stood up, leaning over his shoulder. 

"Be a good boy and stay still for me." I breathe out, voice heavy with lust.

I rush off to my room and dig some nylon rope from box in the back my closet. I rush quickly back to where I left him in my living room. I lift his hands placing them together over his head at the top of the easel. I used the rope to tie his hands together and secure them to top. I was already growing hard in my black jeans, but I had already decided I was going to take my time.

"Don't think this what the teacher had in mind." The boy said to me, laughing.

"Well I could just stop..." I say, smirking.

"No!" He breathed out, letting his body relax against the easel.

"You are quite a beautiful boy." I purr.

"Frank. My name's Frank." He mumbles.

"Gerard." I whisper my lips against his neck, tasting his skin. 

I grin at the shiver it elicits. I grip the paint brush starting to slowly and teasingly moving it in and out of him. He bit his beautiful full lips to stop from making any sounds, pressing his cheek against the paper, long eyelashes fluttering. I reach out, grabbing another, smaller brush and push it into him next to the other one, watching his hole stretch around it smirking as he squirms. 

"So fucking pretty,” I mumble to myself. 

I move back to tug my own shirt over my head, tossing it away, forgotten somewhere on floor. I am only slightly aware of the chill in the air that is making my nipples hard. I am uncomfortable with my chubby waist but I know he is not looking at me any way. I move up putting my body up close to him, my bare chest pressing tight against the sweaty, sticky skin of his back. I lean in sinking my teeth into his neck and start biting his neck leaving marks on him. He gives up trying to be quiet, letting out small whimpers. I move to nibble and nip at his shoulders before kissing and biting my way down his back, stopping just above the curve of his ass, eliciting a whine. He looks so obscene with the two brushes sticking out of him, body all sweaty, wrists tied to the easel. I grip the larger of the two brushes in him giving it twist before shoving them in and out faster than before. 

"Fuck, fuck!" His cursing fills the air in the small living room. 

Leaning in, I nip at his ass cheek hard.

"Such filthy language from such a pretty mouth," I bite into his supple cheek again to punctuate my words, "Might have to punish you." The last words come as a mumble, my lips pressed against the soft round skin of his ass cheek. 

I move to grab another paint brush with a normal sized handle dipping it into some more paint; this time I go for black. I place it against Frank's already stretched opening and force it in him next to the other two. Now he's whining from the feeling of being so full and stretched. I move closer to him reach around the shorter boys pale round waist. For the first time paying attention to the appendage trapped between him and the paper. I wrap my hand around his cock, impressed with its size. It's already slick with the precum that is leaking from the slit, so I give it few strokes. He start to try to rut in to my hands but I still his hips with my own, making him whine in desperation once again. He pulls against the rope securing his hands, grunting in frustration when he realizes he can not touch himself. I grab my smallest and thinnest paint brush, not bothering with the paint this time; his cock is leaking way too much pre-cum for me to need any other lubrication. I grip his cock with my free hand, and with the other I place the tip of the thin handle against the slit of his cock. Suddenly his eyes goes wide as I start pushing it in his urethra. 

"Hurts," He whines.

He don't ask me stop so I push it in as deep as I dare and start to thrust. I can tell even though he says nothing that it hurts by the way the muscles in his back tighten. I push it in as deep it can go and leave it there putruding from his cock as precum leaks out around the thin brush. He's so pretty this way with all these brushes stuck in him. Dipping my hands into the paint, I run feather light touches all over his body. My heart is racing and I am so hard it hurts at the sight and sound of him. I unbutton and unzip my pants to relieve some of the pressure on my cock. I reach down once more, taking hold of the paint brushes moving them in and out his body until he is a trembling mess. His eyes are starting to water, his hair drenched with sweat. His entire body is strung tight and he is doing his best to shove back on the brushes invading him like a needy slut. 

"Please, I need to cum." He pleads with me.

"Cum then." I tease him, knowing full well he can't with the paintbrush in his urethra.

"I can't!” He sobs, hands straining against the ropes holding him in place. 

I move the brushes hard and steady until I can feel he is nearing his breaking point before I slowly ease them out. His hole closes up slowly as they leave his body, leaving him feeling empty. He cries out at the sensation, pushing his empty ass back toward me. Reaching out I put hand on his hip, thumb rubbing it in circles to sooth him.

"Shhh baby, it's okay, try to relax." I say in a gentle tone.

He nods, his head resting limply against the white paper in front of him. I pull my pants down finally, shoving my boxers with them and simply letting them fall to the floor. I press against him, rubbing my cock against his bare cheeks. 

"Is this what you want baby?" I ask him huskily.

"Yes please." He whines.

Taking my cock in my hand I run the pre-cum soaked head against his entrance, causing him to whimper out in need. It's red and flushed with desire as I stroke some yellow paint up down the length as lube.

"Don't worry - non-toxic paint." I mumbled almost incoherently against his ear.

I breach his already stretched hole with my cock with a slight pop, reveling in the noise it makes. I grip his hip and slam my hips forward, impaling him. Right away I set the pace, thrusting in and out of him, filling him with my cock over and over. Now he is moaning non-stop, words coming out of his mouth as an incoherent stream of pleasure. I angle my hips on every inward thrust until I find his sweet spot. When his hips jerk forward violently I know I have found his prostate and I keep slamming into it brutally hard, as if trying to impale him with cock. He's starting to cry now, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please- fuck -hurts- need to cum!" His words escape his lips all jumbled and incoherent.

Reaching around him I slid the paintbrush up and out of his urethra tossing it to the side, my hand gripping his cock in a tight fist stroking him in a similar rhythm timed to match my thrusts; Frankie cums hard over my knuckles and onto the canvas his ass spasming around my cock. Choking out pleasure filled sobs, his cock continues to release more semen out onto his belly, the canvas and my hand - more than I've ever seen before. This sends me screaming into my own completion as I sink my teeth in his shoulder, cock pulsing in his body to fill it with shot after shot of my thick cum. Releasing enough that it begins to leak out of him around my cock sliding down the back his balls and legs. 

My softening cock slips from him while he grows heavy and goes limp, realizing he’s passed out now, I hold him up. Carefully undoing his arms before picking him and carrying him into the bedroom to lay him out on my bed. His eyes fluttering open to stare up at me with their brown hue.

 

"What..?" He asked.

 

"You came so hard you blacked out." I provide gently.

 

"Holy fuck I've never cum that hard before." He says softly, looking embarrassed.

 

"You can shower in the bathroom, later when you’re ready and we can actually do the project." I tell him.

When Frankie finally seems to have gotten himself together, he quietly lets tell me know he’s ready for a shower. Moving away from the bed to fetch him a towel I return shortly and offer out the cloth to him, ready to leave the room but his speaking up halts my exit.

"Will you join me in the shower?" A faint blush stains his cheeks.

 

Arching up one of my well groomed dark eyebrows at the question, his blush deepens.

“You've kinda made a mess out of me, the least you could do is help clean me up." Giving me a wide blinding grin. 

Looking like such a debauched and sexy mess, how could I say no? It’s only when he stands up that it dawns on us that we got paint on the bed where I had laid him when he passed out. 

"Fuck... I’ll clean it later" I say while leading him into my bathroom.

Upon stepping into the room he stops me, leaning up onto his tip-toes to boldly press his lips to mine, closes the bathroom door as he begins to kiss me once more.


End file.
